finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures
Series ''Final Fantasy VII ;Volume 1: Initial release date: December 2007 (Japan) *Cloud Strife - includes three extra hands, Buster Sword, sword peg, and display stand *Tifa Lockhart - includes extra pair of open hands, and display stand *Aerith Gainsborough - includes Staff, extra pair of open hands, and display stand The design of the Buster Sword is that from the original artwork rather than the updated design from the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. ;Deluxe Set: *Cloud Strife with Hardy Daytona - includes three extra hands, Buster Sword, sword peg, and display stand ;Volume 2: Initial release date: June 2008 (Japan) *Yuffie Kisaragi - includes Shuriken, extra pair of hands, and display stand *Vincent Valentine - includes pistol, extra hand, and display stand *Sephiroth - includes Masamune, extra pair of hands, and display stand *Red XIII and Cait Sith - includes extra paws for Red XIII, and hand equipped with Megaphone for Cait Sith ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ;Volume 1 : Initial release date: August 2005 (Japan) *Tifa Lockhart - includes extra pair of bare hands, and display stand *Vincent Valentine - includes Cerberus gun, extra hand, and display stand *Sephiroth - includes two pairs of extra hands, Masamune, and display stand *Cloud Strife - same headsculpt as the U.S. Cloud and Fenrir, includes extra hand, Fusion Sword (completed), and display stand ;Deluxe Sets: *Cloud Strife with Fenrir (Advent Pieces Exclusive) - includes extra hand equipped with First Tsurugi (incomplete form), and display stand *Cloud Strife with Fenrir (U.S. Version) - improved headsculpt, includes extra hand, First Tsurugi (completed form), and display stand ;Volume 2 : Initial release date: October 2007 (Japan) *Yuffie Kisaragi - includes extra pair of open hands, Shuriken, and display stand *Reno - includes extra pair of hands, Rod, and display stand *Kadaj - includes Souba, three extra hands, and display stand Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ;Volume 1: Initial release date: January 2009 (Japan) *Zack Fair (SOLDIER First-Class) - includes Buster Sword, extra hand, and display stand. *Cloud Strife (Shinra infantryman outfit) - includes extra head (with helmet), rifle, tonfa, extra hands, and display stand. *Aerith (sleeveless white shirt and blue gradient skirt) - includes flower basket, and extra hands. Final Fantasy VIII Initial release date: April 2006 (Japan) *Squall Leonhart - includes Revolver Gunblade, extra hands, and display stand *Rinoa Heartilly - includes extra hands, and display stand (no weapon) *Selphie Tilmitt - includes extra hands, Flail, and display stand Final Fantasy IX Initial release date: August 2009 (Japan) *Zidane Tribal - includes Mage Masher, Orichalcon, extra hands, and display stand *Garnet til Alexandros XVII - includes Rod, extra hands, and display stand *Vivi - includes Mage Staff, extra hands, and display stand Final Fantasy X Initial release date: June 2006 (Japan) *Tidus - includes Brotherhood, extra hands, and display stand *Yuna (Summoner outfit) - includes staff, extra hands, and display stand *Auron - includes extra bare left arm, dangling sleeve, Katana, and display stand Final Fantasy X-2 Initial Release date: May 2003 (Japan) *Yuna (Gunner Dressphere) - includes extra pair of hands, hands equipped with pistols, and display stand *Rikku (Thief Dressphere) - includes extra pair of hands, hands equipped with daggers, and display stand *Paine (Warrior Dressphere) - includes extra left hand, right hand equipped with a sword, and display stand Final Fantasy XII Initial release date: February 2007 (Japan) *Vaan - includes extra pair of open hands, Sword of Kings, and display stand *Ashe - includes extra pair of open hands, Treaty Blade, and display stand *Balthier - includes extra pair of open hands, Betelgeuse gun, and display stand *Judge Magister Gabranth - includes extra pair of open hands, Chaos Blade and Highway Star (can be combined into one), and display stand Final Fantasy XIII ;Volume 1: Initial release date: December 2009 (Japan) *Lightning - includes Blaze Edge *Snow Villiers *Oerba Dia Vanille - includes Bind Rod ;Volume 2: Initial release date: May 2010 (North America) *Oerba Yun Fang - includes Blade Lance *Sazh Katzroy - includes Vega *Hope Estheim - includes Air Wing ;Deluxe Sets: *Shiva Bike - features Styria and Nyx that transforms into Shiva Bike Gestalt mode *Odin - includes two swords and shield. transforms into steed Gestalt mode The FFXIII line will be under the "Play Arts Kai" label, which have improved articulation, more accessories, slightly larger sizes, and higher prices than regular Play Arts Action Figures. Other Play Arts Series featuring Final Fantasy Characters Kingdom Hearts Volume 2'' Initial release date: April 2009 *Cloud Strife (Olympus Coliseum outfit) - includes bandaged Buster Sword *Sephiroth (Olympus Coliseum outfit) - includes Masamune Accessories Play Arts Arms In response to an overwhelming demand from fans, a supplemental set of weapons for the PLAY ARTS action figures were created. ''Final Fantasy VII *Hard Breaker/Hard Edge - sword for Cloud Strife *Dragon Claw - replacement hands for Tifa Lockhart *Death Penalty - ultimate weapon for Vincent Valentine *Conformer - ultimate weapon of Yuffie Kisaragi *Fairy Tale - staff for Aerith Gainsborough Final Fantasy VIII'' and Final Fantasy X Set *Lionheart - for FFVIII's Squall Leonhart *Strange Vision - for FFVIII's Selphie Tilmitt *Caladbolg - for FFX's Tidus *Nirvana - for FFX's Yuna *Masamune - for FFX's Auron ''Final Fantasy XII *Fomalhaut - gun for Balthier *Crystal Shield *Golden Axe *Deathbringer Sword *Demon Shield Other Accessories Advent Pieces Cloud Strife Extra Parts'' Shortly after the U.S. release of Advent Children Play Arts Volume 1, extra parts were released in Japan for those who purchased the exclusive Cloud and Fenrir included in the Advent Pieces set. Included in the set were: an extra head (with the U.S. version's superior sculpt), Fusion Sword (U.S. version), and an extra right hand to hold the sword. External links *Square Enix Official Online Catalogue *Square Enix Official Online Merchandise Store *Final Fantasy Merchandise Message Board *Petition for Final Fantasy VIII Play Arts Vol.2 Category:Merchandise